Oportunidad
by MeryCherry
Summary: Ella podia tenerlo todo, pero el sol no se puede tapar con una mano - Dios mío, Huérfana, sin amigos, no lo tenía a él, estaba completamente SOLA.- Pésimo Smmary, soy novata ¿que esperan?XD -¿No saben quien es el personaje principal? Entren y descubranlo


Hola!! Bueno este es mi primer one-shot que publico, y bueno se aceptan halagos, criticas, ¿¿Tomatasos?? XD

Disclaimer: Al leer el fic, se daran cuenta de quien es, asi que se los voy a dejar a su imaginación (hasta el final, porque dice el nombre xD) Asi que ningun personaje de este one-shot me perenece, le pertenece al Gran Mashashi Kishimoto ^^

Titulo: Oportunidad .

Tantos Recuerdos, que confundía la realidad con la fantasía.

Si, sin mas nada que hacer, ella se mezclaba entre el mundo ficticio.

Era soñadora y ¿cual ahí?

Todos tenemos Sueños y Derechos, entonces ¿por que ella no podía desvariar haciéndose una falsa vida feliz?

Todos necesitamos ser queridos, pero ella ¿que necesitaba para serlo?

Pero ¿por que? ¿Por que ella no podía serlo? ¿Porque no podía ser desgraciadamente feliz?

¿Por que a ella?, ¿siempre le privaban lo más simple y lo más bello que a nadie se le puede negar como un afectivo abrazo?

Era sencillo pero aterrador, ella no tenia a nadie

No tenia a una mamá, la cual siempre le besan la frente después de regresar al colegio, la que antes de dormir le lea un cuento, la que cuando después de un simple rasguño de una caída lo tratara como si fuera una herida lo más mortal, no ella no tenía una mamá.

Tampoco tenia un papá, que cada vez que se sacaba altas notas la Subia a caballito y celebraban felices; tampoco vería uno. Por que ella simplemente no lo tenia.

Ella no tenia unos abuelos que la consientan exagerándolo todo, por que ella estaba sola.

Sin saber por que, ella nunca tuvo una familia.

No sabe lo que es, y tampoco siente esa energía positiva, esa cosa pegajosa, al cual llamaban amor.

No comprendía, el porque de la soledad, ella sabia que no era un sentimiento ni tampoco un lindo ambiente. Por que el de la personas que pasan por cosas frustrantes, desgraciadas, o simplemente desquiciadas para después estar solos como ratas.

Ella no necesitaba la compresión de una persona, ella no necesitaba lastima ni menos conSuelo, ella tampoco necesitaba compasión pero si calor.

No exigía saberlo todo, el porque de las guerras, el saber si hay vida después de la muerte, si hay alguien haya arriba que lo este mirándolo todo, el que haga justicia, el que se apiada de esas almas convictas, el Señor Todopoderoso.

Pero, ¿Que se necesitaba para ser feliz?

Eso era lo que siempre rondaba en Su Cabeza, lo que la torturaba día y noche sin parar.

Por que ella que lo tenia todo lo que una persona ambiciosa quiere, pero aun no teniéndolo seria mas feliz que poseerlo, porque ella no era feliz con lo que tenia en Sus manos, y no, lo que no tiene o alguna vez tuvo, ese día que perdió cada rastro de felicidad, eso es solo un recuerdo que alguna vez ocurrió.

Dinero, fama, popularidad, todo lo que una persona quiere, pero después de tenerlo y ver con tus propios ojos, ves que ello no es todo, eso no compra la felicidad, ni menos soborna a la desgracia ni menos la muerte.

La felicidad y lo más hermoso está en donde menos lo buscas, o donde intentas fingir, en lo que menos atractivo se ve, pero lo que contiene puede ser algo que buscabas con tanto afán.

Ella podía tenerlo todo, menos sentimientos.

El amor, ¿Donde estaba? ¿Seria para ella?

No, estaba segura que no. Con Sus tantos años, ella encontró al elegido, al pertenecedor de Su corazón , el que tanto soñó.

Conoció al tan protagonista de Su corazón,comprendió Su dolor, compartió tantos momentos de Su vida, aquellos días grises ya no lo eran cuando el estaba a Su lado, era como un cuento de hadas, pero ella lo sabia, ella era grande, ella entendía prácticamente que los príncipes azules que siempre le contaban a los críos no era cierto, lo bueno nunca es duradero, ni menos destinado a ella. Él la había salvado de Su propio abismo, el había borrado todo rastro de preocupaciones y de soledad, el siempre estaba ahí, apoyándole, riendo, sonriendo, celoso, enojado, pero dentro de todo; enamorado.

Recuerda esos días, que siempre despertaba con unos brazos rodeandoles la cintura, con un rose de labios, el lentamente abría Sus hermosos ojos negros como Su cabello, ella era feliz con él. Ella sabia que si se alejaba la oscuridad reinaría de nuevo y tomaría el control de ella, pero ¿que importaba?Mientras que el estuviera con ella, Su alrededor no le importaba, todavía vive esos recuerdos que alguna vez existieron y por ellos aun respira, aun tiene marcado cada caricia que el le había hecho sentir, dejando rastros de ese bienestar doloroso, de Sus Besos venenosos, de Su amor repara todo, pero que importaba ella era feliz mientras que el la embragara con Su aroma, que estuviera ahí cuando más la necesitaba, todavía revive ese momento, Su primera vez, si; ella muy feliz, porque Su primera vez fue con él. Él siempre la trataba dulcemente, no hablaba mucho, pero Su compañía lo remplazaba, y Sus miradas hablaban por él. Nunca olvida, el día de Su boda, lo atractivo que se veía y el bello brillo en Sus ojos ; "acepto" , fue el día más feliz de mi vida después de haberle conocerlo. Hasta que un día, marco esa relación, el tenia una grave enfermedad, pues ni vida ya casi tenia, -Nunca nos separaremos- se repetía constantemente, pero ella sabia eso solo era una vil mentira. Nunca saldría un amanecer para ellos, nunca un final feliz. El último recuerdo de Su amado era que con él, todo lo que una vez tuvo, era similar a una vida perfecta , a una vida de princesa. El último aliento que tenia, le dedico unas palabras a la niña de Sus ojos, "Recuerda recuerdos bellos nunca feos, deseo que vivas feliz adornada con tu hermosa y radiante sonrisa, te amo mi vida" Y así había Sucedido como el medico previno, lentamente cerro Sus ojos como aquellas veces que los abría, lentamente se iba de Sus manos como aquella vez que él venia bajo Sus brazos. Una lágrima desprevenida cruzo la mejilla, mientras que otras compañeras las seguían...Ella siempre lo dijo, Su recuerdo moriría el día en que ella deje el mundo de los vivos.. Y así paso la historia de la pequeña princesa que alguna vez tuvo días soleados, ya pasaron años, y él esta en lo más escondido de Su corazón, pero sabe que él esta ahí, por alguna parte sonriendo arrogantemente, con Sus manos en los bolsillos, Su cabello rebelde, y Sus ojos mirándole. Pero eso ya es pasado, ademas, no lo es todo; venia más.

"La Amistad", eso era algo indiscutible, eso jamas pudo probar, seria popular , tendría cientos de como quien dice "amigos" pero enrealidad ni llegando al talón lo son. Ellos no la veían por lo que era, sino por lo que tenia.

Dios mio, Huérfana, sin amigos, _no lo tenia a él, _estaba completamente SOLA.

Así era el panteón, por eso prefirió mejor la soledad, era Sutilmente silencioso pero dentro de todo era bastante acogedor y comprendedor. -_Lo hacia tan similar a "él"_- Como dice el famoso Refrán; Mejor solo que mal acompañado. Puff, si que lo sabia... La soledad era como Su confidente junto con la luna, ellas veían una cara de ella que nadie conocía. Al principio era puros llantos por la noche, la única que podía velarla era una hermosa noche con Su gran Luna arriba acompañada de lejanas estrellas parpadeando con un extraño y angustioso brillo, pero al tiempo fue construyendo una mascara de frialdad.

Fue pasando el tiempo rápidamente, sintiendo que cada día iba muriendo, ella se juro nunca más llorar y así lo hizo, su mascara , "su escudo" estaba completamente finalizado y indestructible, hasta ese día, hasta que ese día ella se reencontraría con las personas que fue lo más importante para ella. Y así fue, ya con sus 79 años de vida, un largo tiempo ya había pasado, y su gran cometido, se logro realidad. Ella no derramo ninguna lágrima.

¿Que Querían ? Que siempre llorara todas las noches como una maldita débil, ella nunca fue feliz, pero tampoco haría lo que la vida abusiva quiere, ella no bajaría los brazos, ella nunca se rendiría por que ella era , _Sakura De Uchiha_ satisfecha y entregándose al sueño eterno donde encontraría su nueva oportunidad de una nueva vida feliz .

_**Fin.**_


End file.
